FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective views illustrating a prior art fiber optic pin termini 100 and a prior art fiber optic socket termini 200, respectively. These termini are constructed, in accordance with, and meet several applicable military specifications including MIL-PRF-29504/14 and MIL-PRF-29504/15, respectively, and MIL-PRF-28876 (insert cavities), which are all incorporated herein by reference. When terminating a fiber optic, the termini and resulting termini assembly should also meet performance specifications MIL-PRF-29504B, which is incorporated herein by reference. Other specification may be applicable.
In the past, fiber optic termination (new termination or replacement of a termini) using the termini 100, 200 has been performed according to conventional method(s) that includes cutting and polishing of the fiber, insertion of fiber in the termini 100, 200, and affixing or securing the fiber to the termini body using epoxy. This process is time-consuming and usually can only be performed at specific locations having ideal or adequate working conditions. Some locations, such as in the field, etc, are not conducive to performance of this process.
The fiber optic cables used and attached to the termini 100, 200 generally include an inner optical fiber (for carrying an optical signal) surrounded by the clad or buffer layer, an outer protection layer around the buffer layer which usually includes fiber elements made of a high performance fiber (such as an aramid fiber, such as KEVLAR™, or a high strength polyethylene fiber), and an outer jacket protecting these inner layers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fiber optic termini assembly that is constructed according to a quick connect termination process that is less time-consuming and meets one or current specifications which allows for intermatability and use with many fiber optic connectors.